


Corrupted Hearts

by Cheshivi



Series: Curse Childrens [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Rick Riordan Universe - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshivi/pseuds/Cheshivi
Summary: Magnus Chase and other orphans were raised, trained, and honed to become heroes, at least that's what the "Gods" made him believe. The truth is that they were just disposable tools designed to eliminate any obstacles that could threaten their creators.When he discovered the truth, he decided to become a villain so that he could take revenge on the "Gods" and rebuild the world in the most appropriate way, where he could be free.Everything was going according to plan until his old childhood friend seemed  to stop him. Now Magnus must decide between the man he has always loved or his revenge on the "Gods".
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Series: Curse Childrens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553428
Kudos: 5





	Corrupted Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading this fic again and decided to go back to work on it, making some minor changes.  
In this fic I'm not going to be so faithful to the original characters, so don't damn me if your favorite character becomes a psycho.

**\-----------------Magnus-------------**

Everyone thinks that being a villain is being a heartless soulless demon who has fun with the suffering of others, but the truth is that it is very annoying.and boring.

I closely monitored the different computer screens with my team of minions that revealed different points of the port of Montevideo in Uruguay. Each monitor represented a hacked security camera or a drone spy that flew over the site watching every step of my target.

Our mission was simple, to kill the traitorous bastard and retrieve the information that was stolen from my base of operations before my superior discovered and cut off my head.

\- The target realized that he is being followed. She stepped into the maze of containers to escape the images, cameras. How should we proceed ? -One of the minions spoke without taking his eyes off the computer.

I just looked with a lazy smile on the monitor in front of me as a young woman with golden hair placed a mug of coffee next to me. Although she was young, she was certainly the person with the greatest potential in that room, and probably in the near future the girl would be in my position. Sadie Kane was a 16-year-old girl with long golden hair and large, expressive eyes.

-Sadie dear, send the Drones 05 and 09 behind the target and then send the other drones to strategic locations as pre-in case we can not eliminate it on the first shot. And send the coordinates to the men on the field to do the cleaning .

The girl just nodded as she sat down at the nearest computer and began typing quickly on the keyboard, following orders.She kept her eyes on the monitor, but when she noticed my suspicious eyes on the mug, with the print "My boss/Devil wears prada," the girl spoke in a sweet innocent voice.

-Dr. Magnus, I made your coffee today and I put the two drops of soy milk that you like so much.

The girl did not even dare look at me as she spoke, I think I'm getting very soft on my staff and made a mental note that I needed to torture them somehow later.

With just a few lines of code on her keyboard she easily fulfilled my orders by catching sight of the poor woman as she ran through the maze of containers like a laboratory mouse. A tab of the program opened waiting for just one button for the drone to make a hole in the head of the traitor. I'm not evil, but I'm practical so please do not judge me.

When Sadie was about to press the damn button the two screens that has the traitor in the sight darkened. I almost choked on my coffee at the moment, but I had to keep myself blank and calm despite wanting to make a scandal and steal the soul from the guilty 

-Dr. Magnus, we lost contact with drones 05 and 09. - One of the minions spoke desperate.

\- Send all drones to the same coordinate and report that there is a threat to the field agents as a precaution.

I spoke with a tone of authority to Sadie and the other Minions present, but before they could execute my orders, the other monitors began to shut down one after the other, while it was possible to hear the sound of shots and shouts through the sound box .

When the control room was completely dark and silent, I sat in my comfortable chair and took a deep breath, and as I felt all the glances in the room turn to me. I think this global dominance thing will eventually cause a gastritis.

-What's the current situation?- I practically growled

-We lost touch with drones and security cameras and could not communicate with the agents . Everything indicates that an electromagnetic pulse pump was used.

I went back to driking with hot coffee while thinking about all the pieces I had on the board and which would be the most efficient until a scary idea appeared in my mind, why not join the useful to the pleasant ?

-What's the status of the Berserker project?

All the Minions looked at each other with panic rising over their features, except for the girl with golden hair and innocent eyes. After hearing my question, she turned her attention to the computer, making all the monitors revive.

-It's being transported to the US base with orders from Dr.Kane.- After a few seconds a map appeared on the monitor in front of me showing the exact location the plane was in. -The air transport that is carrying Project Berseker is near the our target.

\--Send a message to the plane to go exactly to our traitor's coordinates- I turned to face the blonde who was finally staring at me in horror, I think this is the first time I can scare the girl.- Sadie get into the project system Berseker and take control of all your functions. I want him to operate 100% before he reaches his destination.

-But Dr. Kane will be furious.- She spoke in a low voice.

-Just do my orders- I said with a mischievous smile.

I took a long sip at my coffee mug again as I turned my attention to the monitors who showed the exact location of the air carrier carrying one of the most destructive weapons of humanity, she needed be tested. Why not test it now?

The traitor was doomed and I could piss off an old friend.

Okay, I'll admit .being a villain can be fun

  
  


**\------------------Percy-------------**

The young redhead was lying on the floor with wide eyes of fear, I could not blame her after everything that happened, she almost got shot before I activated the electromagnetic pulse pump. Looking at the quality of drone-fighting technology, she was right to be very worried because the people who wanted her to die were very powerful and with money.

I tried to help her with the most comforting smile I could, although I wanted to admire this woman's exotic beauty or give her time to recover, we were racing against the clock. I doubt your pursuers intend to give up so easily.

-I am Jackson, Percy Jackson, and I am here at your Majesty's request to help you, Mrs. Mallorey Audrey Keen.

-Don't give me sweet words, I almost died for being stupid enough to trust you, fucking English.- There was a strong Irish accent in his hoarse, irritated voice.

The woman ignored my outstretched hand and fought off the floor, then looked at her swollen ankle with an unhappy grimace. It was easy to assume that she had been injured during the escape. Although I didn't show it, I was worried. The site of our extraction was still far away and an injured ankle could be too late and I had a strong feeling something was wrong.

The situation was very difficult because communications were still mute, Jason gave no sign of life after deciding to stay behind to face the armed soldiers and Leo could not guide me through this maze using his technology. I was alone.

-Because I didn't think to ask the French for help.- I bet I would travel first class drinking champagne.

-You can thank me for saving her later, but now we still have a long way to go.

Mallory's complaint brought me back to reality so I decided to take the initiative and lead us toward the agreed point. I have tried various ways to help the woman politely, but she has rejected them all with offensive or biased jokes against the English. But I have to admit, Mallorey surprised me by following my speed even with one injured ankle.

To my surprise, he didn't hear anything toward the extraction point, it was strange that our opponents had given up on killing the redhead so easily. So there were only two options either we were heading for a trap or we had fallen into one.

When we finally got out of the metal maze a strange aerial vehicle flew over our heads and abandoned in the air a huge metal coffin that crashed to the floor with a huge crash, the whole environment was similar to a horror trash movie.

The woman and I sat in silence watching the immense metal cover move until it revealed a muscular viking more than 2 meters high with blue phosphorescent tattoos covering the entire chest and arms. His warm breath turned into smoke making him even more intimidating.

Halfborn, my love, what did those bastards do to you?

  
  


The woman and I were silent, watching the huge lid of the metal casket move to reveal the impossible, a Viking zombie over six feet tall, with blue phosphorescent tattoos covering the entire chest and arms. His hot breath turned to smoke, making it even more intimidating.

-Halfborn, my love, what did those bastards do to you?

The creature's milky eyes moved to the redhead, and to my surprise a strange feature of pain appeared on his face and he reached out to her with a strange sign that she would only understand, but before he could do any other movement, he. His humanity was plucked from him with a violent wild roar, leaving in the place of man only just an uncontrolled beast. Malloroy tried to take a step forward, but then retreated as the creature began to approach, destroying everything in its path.

-Please, don't hurt him. I know my husband is there somewhere. -The woman was begged when she saw me taking a gun from the holster.

Unfortunately, the man Mallory fell in love with was replaced by a wild, bloodthirsty creature who would not hesitate to kill her. Halfborn she knew was dead.

My first reaction was to draw my weapon and fire three shots at the creature's vital points, but Halfborn ignored them as if it were just a bee sting. The only positive side of the shot was getting the giant's attention, making him temporarily forget about the redhead. Who can blame him for stalking such a handsome and modest man?

Despite the creature's excessive speed and strength, he was still very disgruntled and had a hard time hitting me, which made it easy to avoid his blows many times, and since my pistol was useless, I didn't have many defenses against him. My only plan was to distract him until our transport arrived at the scene.

  
  


At first it was very easy to evade the creature's onslaught, but over time its blows began to become increasingly accurate and efficient. Just one mistake and this creature would kill me.

-Hey, crossing white walker with donkey kong, I behind you.-An annoying man shouted with a strong Texan accent.

Jason stood above a container with his usual arrogant smile as he aimed at the creature with a bazooka, probably stolen from our enemies. The giant ignored me for a few minutes to look toward the source of the noise and as a result the blonde fired without hesitation causing a huge explosion. The Halfborn staggered near the dock, with no left arm and much of its trunk, he looks disoriented and confused. Before the creature finally gave in to its wound and fell into the ocean, I could see one last look toward Mallory. I believe he died as a man seeing the woman he last loved

-Hey, brother, won't you thank me for saving your ass?" - Jason shouted down the stairs of the carefree container. - And what the fuck was that thing?

I lit a cigarette to relax as I watched the young blond and Mallory approach. The mission was over, but I still had a feeling this event would give me a headache.

-That "thing" was Halfborn Gunderson my husband-Mallory said as he could barely hold back the tears and the anger- I tell you everything you need to know just promise me that you will kill Magnus Chase.


End file.
